


Never Seen Blue

by Alabaster86



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 09:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3645786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alabaster86/pseuds/Alabaster86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite her best efforts, Toph still has feelings for Sokka. An oblivious Sokka runs to her whenever things go wrong with Suki. It's time Toph finally learned to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Not So Random Visit

Toph was finished for the day. Her metalbending students had all plodded off home to Yu Dao for the night and she could finally put her feet up, literally. With hands folded behind her head, she leaned back in her seat and rested those perpetually bare feet on the table. Wiggling her toes she released a contented sigh. The master earthbender didn't care about the dust and dirt that dropped onto the wood. She couldn't see it and besides that, her housekeeper wiped it down every day whether the table required it or not.

"This is the life," she exclaimed. "Now all I need is something decent to eat." But she was exhausted and cooking was out of the question for her. She depended on restaurant food and the more than occasional meal brought by a student or a student's parent. The sucking up was tiresome but nothing beat home cooking. Toph really needed to hire a cook but simply hadn't gotten around to it yet. It was a miracle that she had a housekeeper.

"Did I hear you mention food?" a familiar voice asked. A blue clad young man waved a package around, letting its enticing odors permeate the room. "Because I brought all your favorites."

Toph's heart seemed to freeze for a moment inside her chest before then deciding to beat _extra_ hard and _extra_ loud. "Sokka," she mouthed, and willed herself to calm down.

The war was more than two years gone and still she got excited whenever the Water Tribesman was near. At one point, about a year earlier, she had believed that her romantic feelings for Sokka were over or at least buried deep enough so that they didn't bother her any longer. But it was more the separations from the young man, months without seeing him, that had pushed those emotions into the background. Every time he showed up, usually unannounced and _always_ without Suki, Toph's usually stable emotions were buffeted about like dead leaves in an autumn storm. She covered up her turmoil with the brash and loud talk, crude jokes and toughness that everyone had come to expect from her.

"Hmmph," she huffed and crossed her arms across her chest while sitting up straighter. "Suki kick you out on your ass _again_?" She turned her head to face Sokka and listened closely. _His_ heart was calm and steady, a perfect machine beating out a perfect rhythm. "Bring that food over here." She sensed the young man move towards the kitchen. "Don't worry about dishes. Who needs them anyway?"

"A woman after my own heart," Sokka quipped.

Bitterness and hurt flooded the earthbender immediately. 'And what good does that do me?' Part of her wanted to force him out, tell him to leave her alone. But the more insistent part wanted Sokka there, the sound and the smell of him, despite knowing his feelings ran no deeper than friendship. It was pitiful and it was pathetic. But she would gladly take _any_ time alone with Sokka.

"So?" she said aloud.

The Water Tribesman knew what she referred to. His relationship with Suki had turned out to be a more turbulent one than he had expected. They could spend weeks together in relative harmony, then have a blow up and part for another few weeks. Marriage was on hold until they could stabilize their partnership. He loved Suki more than anything or anyone, but conflicts about where home would be and whether being a Kyoshi Warrior outweighed being the next Chief of the Southern Water Tribe always reared their nasty heads. Love simply wasn't enough right now. Perhaps they both had some growing up to do.

Their friends and family didn't get it. They all offered reasonable solutions. But stubbornness and willfulness and downright stupidity had set in. Neither wanted to give an inch and somehow their relationship had transformed into a constant, sometimes ugly, tug-of-war. Yes, they really _did_ need to grow up.

"Yeah, we had another fight, a big one. I didn't want to go down south to the air temple and have Katara look at me…you know the way she looks, all judgmental and disappointed." He nabbed a few pieces of meat and stuffed them into his mouth. Meat juice dripped down his chin. He wiped it off with a finger and then ran his tongue along the digit. "Oh," he groaned. "I'll never get over how great this stuff is."

"Blind, remember…" It was an old line, one she had used countless times with her friends and students. For whatever reason, Toph never got tired of it. She grinned and waved a hand in front of her cloudy green eyes. "I don't know anything about Sugar Queen's _looks_. But I've sure gotten the disapproving _vibe_ from her."

"Whatever; I just didn't want it. And my father, he takes me on 'fishing trips' and gives me all kinds of advice about women that I don't really want. You're great, though, Toph. You just kind of accept me." He stood up from his seat and puttered into the kitchen for some water. "I'm getting something to drink," he called over his shoulder. "Want some?"

"Yep," she called back cheerfully. "I'm 'great', am I?" she then muttered under her breath.

Sokka set the cups on the table and proceeded to eat more. As far as he was concerned the subject of he and Suki was now closed.

"Wanna go into town later?" Yu Dao wasn't exactly Ba Sing Se, but it would do in a pinch. Sokka felt restless and full of energy. He tapped his feet on the wood floor and drummed a beat out on his thigh over and over again with one hand.

"Why not? But I have classes tomorrow, so we can't stay out too late….well, you can, but I can't. And I'm tired."

"Ooooh, little Miss Responsible," Sokka jibed. "Isn't that cute?"

"Yeah, I'm all _kinds_ of cute, Sokka." Toph shoveled in the remainder of her food, belched loudly, swallowed down some water and stood up. "I'm ready if you are."

"Yeah, give me a minute. This stuff is no good when it's cold. And you know _me_ , I hate to waste food." Sokka finished up what was left in the cartons, making sure to capture every crumb, and exclaiming more about the sheer deliciousness of the meal.

Toph bounced on her feet impatiently while she waited. "Come on; the town pretty well goes to sleep at midnight. If we want to do anything, we need to go now."

"All right, all right, I'm coming." Sokka gave his belly a rub and grimaced before standing. It wouldn't be the _first_ time he ate and ran. He could handle it.

* * *

Together they walked swiftly down the steep set of stairs that led to Beifong Metalbending Academy. Toph's school seemed to grow right out of the rocks. Huge cliffs dwarfed the simple building from the back, while shorter rock walls bordered the steps. The city gates were just beyond the entrance to the academy and once inside, many people greeted Toph with enthusiastic shouts or punches in the arm, much like the ones she loved to give people. She seemed to relish the attention and for a few minutes Sokka and her feelings for him were forgotten.

"So, pretty popular, huh?" the Water Tribe man asked with a grin.

Toph bumped her hip into Sokka and flashed her own grin. "I do all right."

He bumped back, all in good humor, and suddenly heat, intense and pulsing, made its way through the young woman's body. Gulping, she fought to regain that insouciance she was known for.

"Hey," Sokka sounded concerned now, "is everything okay? You look kind of funny."

"I'm fine; and since when are you observant, like at all?" Toph snapped her reply and felt bad immediately. She could feel Sokka stiffen up beside her.

"Well, you know, girls have moods and I've gotten pretty good at reading Suki's…" he shrugged, not sure what else to say about the matter.

A snide comment came out before she could bite it back. "Apparently not good _enough_."

Her companion seemed to shrink then, curl in on himself and his hurt. "Not good enough," he mimicked the earthbender. "Maybe that _is_ my problem."

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it, Sokka. Stop being a damn drama queen. You're plenty good enough, plenty good enough for me."

"I'm touched, Toph." And he _was_ , genuinely. The earthbender had always been his steadfast supporter.

Scratching the stubble on his chin, Sokka stared thoughtfully off into the night. The sun had set completely now and there was a definite chill in the early spring air. Cheerful lamps, glowing warm and yellow, lit their way along the streets. Shopkeepers, tavern owners and restaurateurs welcomed people inside.

"How about a drink?" Sokka suggested. He enjoyed the occasional glass of whiskey or beer or whatever alcohol was popular in the region he was visiting. Often after one of his fights with Suki he downed a few more than was healthy and suffered the following day. He hadn't this time, but found himself craving a bit of that oblivion alcohol provided.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Toph was all too aware of her friend's predilection for drowning his sorrows. She'd witnessed it a few times and while she was hardly averse to drinking (in fact, she could drink just about anyone under the table, despite her tender years) the after affects of Sokka's binges were not pretty. He _said_ too much _about_ too much, things that Toph did not want to hear. She hurt as much as he did, though the man was oblivious to that fact. And Toph had no intention of ever telling him. She suffered in silence and would continue to do so until she finally got over Sokka. That day could not come soon enough.

Sokka's reply was brief and firm. "Yes."

Blowing a blast of air out of her mouth, Toph shook her head and allowed Sokka to guide her to the nearest tavern. A few minutes later, he was already on his fifth drink and his words were beginning to slur.

"Feeling better now?" Toph inquired dryly. She took the occasional sip of her own but refused when the tavern keeper offered her more.

"Yess, without a doubt; Sssuki can, well she can go…" It was too much hard work to finish the thought, so Sokka gave up and let his head drop down to the table instead. There was a loud cracking sound and the young man groaned.

"Yeah, _sure_ Suki can go somewhere." Sokka wasn't listening. He was snoring instead. "You're a sucker for her and you know it. Give it a few days; you'll be running back to her." It was fact, a fact that Toph knew with certainty and with sorrow.

She managed to get him back to her place with earthbending and once inside dragged him to the sofa and let go of his body, letting it flop down with a muffled thump. Immediately he pressed his face into the pillow, continued to snore and began to drool as well.

Pulling a blanket over his shoulders, Toph briefly touched his cheek. It was warm and rough with a day's growth of beard and felt _too_ wonderful. She jerked her hand back as if she had been bitten. "Good night," she whispered.

Her voice cracked and she swiped savagely at the eyes that betrayed her.


	2. Odd Girl Out

Much as she enjoyed spending time with all her friends, and happy though she was for Mai and Zuko, a wedding in the Fire Nation was not Toph's idea of a good time. She was the odd girl out, the only one in their tightly knit group that wasn't partnered off and she hated that. The fact of her singleness did not bother Toph. She simply resented the way the rest of them looked at her pityingly, even without realizing it.

'Poor Toph, she's all alone.' 'Maybe one day she'll find a guy.' 'If she acted more like a girl, maybe it would be easier.'

None of those words were actually spoken, but the earthbender sensed the concern of her friends, knew the glances that were exchanged. Sometimes she wanted to beat up on all of them. Sometimes she _did._

"I'm perfectly happy the way things are," she stated to Mai the day before the wedding. "Why does everyone always assume that I'm sad and lonely and mope in a corner all day because I don't have a _boyfriend?_ "

"They're idiots," Mai offered with a shrug.

" _You_ never do." Toph played with her 'meteor' bracelet, a gift of sorts from Sokka more than three years earlier. "Why is that?"

Mai's mouth twitched before she spoke. "I'm _not_ an idiot."

"No, you're not," the earthbender agreed. "What do _you_ see that they don't?"

"I'm pretty good at reading people, Toph. You enjoy your life, so why would I pity you? You don't pretend to be something that you're not. You're content in your own skin. If anything, I admire you. And a man is not a requirement for happiness."

"But you're marrying Zuko and Katara and Aang are sickening and Sokka…" she didn't finish the remainder of her thought.

"Yes, I'm marrying Zuko. And that's because I love him. My life is better with him in it, far better. That doesn't mean the same thing is necessary in your life. Besides, you haven't met someone like that yet. Or have you?" Mai stared pointedly at the bracelet in Toph's hand.

The younger girl looked distinctly uncomfortable. "What do you mean?"

"Toph…" Mai paused for a moment, gathering the threads of her thoughts. "I've noticed how you react when Sokka enters a room. You hide it well and most wouldn't see anything, but I've been watching people all my life. You _love_ him, don't you? You _still_ love him."

"Sokka adores Suki; end of story." The earthbender slouched down lazily in her seat before letting her head fall back. If she were sighted, Toph would be staring up at the ceiling of Mai's sitting room. But she was blind and instead felt the tension in her friend's body, sensed the worry that rolled off her. "I'm okay, Mai."

"I don't think that's quite true."

"It hurts! Are you happy?" She shot up quickly and faced Mai with those sightless eyes, the rest of her seeing so much. "Who does the big jerk come to when he fights with Suki? Who does he treat like a pal, a buddy?"

"You," Mai whispered in reply.

"Who is stupid and oblivious and so damned adorable?"

The soon to be Fire Lady sat down beside her friend, trying to give comfort. "Sokka…"

"I'm working on it, Mai. I WILL get over him." The earthbender slouched again, sinking, as though the air and the life had been sucked out of her. "But in the meantime, being here with Sokka and Suki, especially when they're all kissy face, it's killing me."

It wasn't easy for Toph to admit all that. She hated being vulnerable and exposed. Creating a hard exterior, a shell that was rarely breached made everything so much less complicated. In that way, she and Mai were very much alike. Both hid their feelings, one with bluster and the other with reserve. Both were raised to be perfect little ladies of the upper class and each had rebelled in her own way. Of all the friends Zuko had acquired when he joined up with the Avatar, Mai hit it off best with Toph. Something about the young woman's disdain for all things prissy and fussy, her utter disregard for protocol and propriety struck a chord with the blades master. They were, for two very different girls, very much alike.

"Damn, Toph, I'm sorry. It must be hard for you." What could she say? What words would make the hurt go away? There were none.

"Eh, I almost wish they _would_ get married, and soon, so I could put the buffoon out of my mind permanently."

"Would that magically work?" Mai sounded skeptical.

She poured herself a second cup of tea and leaned back, making herself as comfortable as Toph appeared to be. The earthbender inclined her head and gave the question some thought.

"It would mean that Sokka and Suki finally stopped arguing long enough to make a commitment. I would know that any chance I might have had with Sokka, and there was no chance to begin with, not really, would be gone. They'll have kids and be a happy family and…" she stopped, stomping her feet on the ground in anger. "No, it probably _won't_ work." The room shuddered and a vase teetered near the edge of a small decorative table before finally settling. "Sorry." Toph wanted to cry now but she was sick of crying over Sokka. Besides, weeping was a private act, at least for her.

Mai stood up, adjusted the vase and then paced the room. Her tea grew cold on the table. "I wish that I could help," she finally declared. "But you have to work through this on your own. Maybe you'll always love him, Toph, but you have to let go and let go completely."

"Don't you think I know that already?" the younger woman shouted. "It's easy in theory. I can think my way through it. But my stupid, annoying, idiotic heart doesn't do what I tell it to do."

Mai smiled wryly. "Hearts are never obedient."

"Yeah, I've kinda figured that out."

* * *

The wedding ceremony was just finishing up. Even Toph had appreciated its beauty and romance and had fought hard to keep a few insistent tears at bay. Nearby, Ty Lee wept openly, all while smiling and crushing the hand of her lover, Gen. Katara leaned her head on Aang's shoulder and watched the proceedings dreamily. And Sokka whispered in Suki's ear, brushing his lips against her neck occasionally, before whispering again.

"Hey, buddy, you all right over there?" the Water Tribesman asked when he felt the intensity of Toph's inspection.

"One day you'll have the same thing," Suki soothed, unaware of just how patronizing she sounded.

"What is _with_ you people?" Toph hissed in reply. Her fists were clenched tight now and she fought to keep her feet still. "Who says I want some stupid man tying me down? Why do you all assume that I want what you want?"

"Well, it's natural isn't it? Don't all you girls want lots of little babies to love?" Sokka looked completely earnest. He raised his eyebrows and gazed questioningly about at his friends.

Aang knew enough to keep his mouth shut and so did Gen. Both young men squirmed about nervously. The women, on the other hand, made their feelings known. Katara reached over and gave her brother a slap on the back of his head. He yelped and the remainder of the guests turned their heads about, looking for the source of the noise. Suki glared and he clamped his mouth shut. A muscle in his face twitched sporadically and he flinched when Suki raised her own hand. The slap she delivered was harder than Katara's.

"Keep your mouth shut," the red head commanded. "Think about what you say before you say it. There's more to being a woman than having babies."

He wanted to protest. Sokka wanted to point out to the indignant women that they had their own stereotypes and their own boxes to shove the sexes into. How often had they bemoaned Toph's meager love life, and hoped that she would find happiness as each of _them_ had? Hadn't Suki just moments ago presumed to know Toph's deepest desires? How was that any different from him presuming to think that every woman wanted babies?

'Hypocrites,' he thought.

He chanced a look at Toph. The young woman was in defensive mode now, all crossed arms and stiff posture. One foot tapped out a deliberate, slow beat on the courtyard stone. Even Sokka could sense the roiling, turbulent state of her emotions.

Daring to speak once more, he tugged on Suki's arm and pulled her closer. "Toph's really angry. What should we do?"

"She'll get over it, Sokka. Stop worrying about her. Sometimes, I almost think there's something between you two, something more than a long forgotten crush."

"Wha, what? Are you kidding? It's all about you, Suki…always. And we _all_ worry about Toph. Why is everyone attacking me?"

"Shh, Zuko's about to speak." Suki ignored her lover and stared up at the dais where the Fire Lord and his new wife faced their friends and family along with dignitaries from around the world.

"Women," the warrior huffed. "I'll never understand them. Fairer sex, my boomerang! There was _nothing_ fair about all that."

No one but Toph took any note of his observation. "I know all about 'not fair'," she murmured softly.

Sokka turned away from the dais and gave the earthbender a lingering glance. All her bravado and boisterousness had vanished, a rare thing, and pain showed on her face instead. He had borne witness to Toph's sorrow a few times, those rare moments when the girl had been in a confessional sort of mood and had trusted enough to open up. He was much more comfortable around brash Toph. That was _their_ Toph, the one every member of the group knew and loved. He knew how to handle her. But emotional Toph, _she_ was a different creature altogether.

"Toph," he whispered, wanting to touch, give comfort somehow.

"Are you paying attention?" Suki snapped and the moment was lost.

* * *

The food and drink flowed freely at the reception and Toph had more than her fair share of each. She felt loose and a bit giddy and everything that she sensed was cloaked in a fog.

"Hey," Mai said by way of greeting.

_She_ was completely sober. Though the large wedding was not what she would have chosen, given the option, it was still _her_ wedding and she wanted to remember all of it.

"Hey," Toph mimicked with a grin. "You and Zuko having fun?"

"I'd say so." Mai glanced over her shoulder to where her husband chatted with his friends. "How about you? You're all alone over here."

"I'm fine, great; I have a perfect _view_ from here." She laughed then, a bit too loud and a bit too long. "Suki and Sokka are having fun too. Big oaf is noisy once he's had a few drinks."

"Mmm, sure you won't sit with me and Zuko?"

"I'll wander over in a bit. When does the dancing start? That should be interesting."

"Soon." Mai hesitated, torn between returning to Zuko and remaining with her dearest friend.

"Go! I don't need you to babysit me."

Sighing, Mai took one step and then stopped again.

"Would you like a bit of help?" the earthbender asked mischievously and moved the ground beneath the Fire Lady's feet.

"I'm going, for Agni's sake. Just watch how much you drink; it tends to make you stupid."

This time, Toph did give Mai a little push, so to speak. "Thank you, _Mother_."

* * *

After the dancing had been underway for awhile and all the couples had displayed their dancing skills (or lack thereof), Sokka made his way to the earthbender's table.

Rather sheepishly, he put his hand out. "Dance?" he asked, not wasting any words.

Her reply was curt. The effects of the alcohol were wearing off and so was her good mood. "Not really my thing." Toph imagined herself in Sokka's arms, her head resting against his chest, the sound of his heart overwhelming in her ear. She wanted it. Her entire body ached with longing. But she would not be moved no matter Sokka's pleas.

"All right; don't say I didn't ask." He walked away with a shake of his head and rejoined Suki.

Toph felt relief _and_ pride too. She had resisted Sokka and hadn't shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Maybe there was hope. Maybe she was finally moving forward.


	3. Turning Point

Almost a year had passed since Zuko's and Mai's wedding. Her friends sent letters that her housekeeper or one of her most trusted students read. And she dictated letters back, brief things that didn't say much of anything. Toph wasn't good at expressing herself that way. She found the whole experience intensely awkward. But if she didn't reply, they would worry. And so she did. Her epistles went something like this.

_Dear (insert name),_

_I am fine. The school is fine. Last week I went to Ba Sing Se and I saw Iroh. He is fine too._

_Toph_

They inevitably frustrated all the recipients, but Toph didn't care. She fulfilled her duty and if any of them wanted to talk more, they could bloody well visit.

And one day Sokka _did_ , bearing news and an invitation.

"Please don't tell me you're here to cry on my shoulder again; seriously, you and Suki need to come to some sort of decision. It's getting ridiculous." Toph dismissed her class for the day a bit early.

"But, Sifu Toph, we have another half hour left." It was one of her keenest students complaining. "Do we have to go?"

The earthbending master made it clear that yes, they had to leave. "If you're so determined to get all your time in, practice with your bits of metal at home, or come early tomorrow. But when I say leave, it means **leave**." She formed hard little balls of earth and heaved them lazily at the students, changing their directions, and their speed, making the novices run and dodge and bend to avoid getting hit. "There's some extra practice for you," she chortled.

The courtyard cleared out and quiet descended. It was late afternoon, Toph's favorite time of day. The autumn sunshine felt good and she lifted her face, letting the rays caress her pale skin. Stretching languorously, she turned to face the Water Tribe man, but said nothing. It was obvious that whatever he had to tell was busting to get out. Sokka squirmed like a little kid might and pounded his fists against his thighs.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" he finally asked. "Come on, don't you? And it's _not_ because Suki and I fought."

"First I want to get some water. Oh, and I hired a great cook too, so we don't need take-out food. Tonight he's making duck with dumplings. My mouth is watering already." She strode out of the courtyard, assuming Sokka would follow along behind, and entered the building. Once inside Toph got some chilled water from the kitchen, stopping to savor all the aromas, before sitting comfortably in her living room.

Sokka was there, perched on the edge of a chair. "Um, Toph, are you avoiding me or something?"

"Nope." Her response was nonchalant. She finished the rest of her water and then waited.

"Okay, good, 'cause you're kind of acting strange, just a bit, I mean." Suddenly he felt nervous about telling Toph. Her approval meant a lot to him. "So, um, I finally did it, Toph."

"Uh, huh, did what?" She knew perfectly well what he was talking about. But she picked at her fingernails, flicking bits of dirt across the room, and acted completely casual.

"I asked Suki to marry me; no more stupid arguments about whose more important and where to live. We've got everything figured out now. Isn't that great?" He waited a moment for her response. "Toph, isn't it great?"

"Yeah, Sokka," she finally managed. Her voice cracked a tiny bit but the Water Tribesman didn't notice. "It's great." Toph swallowed hard and clutched the edge of the sofa cushion for support. "So when is the big day?" She could care less, but the question was expected.

It was hardly shocking. Toph knew this moment would come eventually. And a large part of her was glad it had finally arrived. She had talked about all this with Mai. So why did she feel so lost and empty? Why did she want to scream and cry? Why did she want to pound Sokka until he was bruised and bloody and broken? Why was life so unfair sometimes?

"A month from now; Suki and I figured that we've waited long enough. And it's not going to be like the Fire Nation Royal wedding, is it? He, you're the only one getting a personal invitation. You're coming, aren't you?" He sounded almost worried. Toph seemed tense and a bit upset.

"Yeah, wouldn't miss that for anything; the big buffoon acquiring the old ball and chain." The joviality was forced. Even Sokka could sense that.

"Hey, buddy, talk to me, okay. What's going on?" He moved from the chair to the sofa, sitting close to Toph, close enough so that she could smell him, feel his muscles flex and twitch.

He was warm, so warm and the earthbender wished that she could curl up against Sokka. She wished that he could encircle her with his arms and stroke her hair and whisper words of love in her ear. But that was fantasy, not reality. It would never happen. Maybe if she finally told Sokka, maybe that would release her from torment. Toph had vowed to keep her feelings locked away, to never tell Sokka. Maybe she had been wrong. She gulped, drawing in air and swallowing it down like courage. None of the battles she had fought compared with the guts it would take to confess her feelings to Sokka. When she fought, Toph was surrounded by her element. And when she was surrounded by her element, the young woman was confident and brash and sure of herself. It was her shield and her armor. It had been her salvation.

Revealing her innermost self, that was terrifying. Being vulnerable, that was a nightmare.

Sokka brushed up against her. "Talk to me; you can tell me anything." He poked her teasingly. "I'm serious. I won't judge you."

"I love you, Sokka." There, she had said it. The act was liberating. A crushing weight suddenly vanished.

"Well, I love you too, Toph. We're friends, right? We helped save the world together."

Irritated now, Toph spat the next words out. "That's not what I mean, idiot! I _love_ you."

Sokka's face turned a deep scarlet. She couldn't see that, of course, but she could feel the heat roll off him. Unconsciously, the young man moved over just a bit, away from Toph. His mouth was dry and he licked at his lips nervously.

"I, uh, I didn't know," he stammered. "Really? For how long? Oh, Toph…"

"For a long time, Sokka." She felt more composed now and her voice was steady and even. "From the moment we met, almost. I know that you don't feel the same way…I mean, obviously you don't. You're with Suki, not me. And I'm happy for you, I am."

"I'm so stupid," the warrior groaned, giving his forehead a vicious slap. He thought back and so many little things, little moments, words unsaid, made sense now. "And I've been coming to you, whining about Suki. You must have wanted to kill me. I'm sorry, Toph, for being an insensitive jerk. I'm not always good at the subtle things."

"Yeah, yeah." Tentatively she reached over and punched Sokka's arm. She survived the contact. "I just don't want things to be different between us. You're one of my best friends, Sokka. Tell me that everything will be the same. Damn, I should have kept my mouth shut."

"No, I'm glad that you told me. We shouldn't have secrets. I'm gonna worry about you now, though. Look, you can skip the wedding if you want to; I'll make up some excuse for you."

Toph shook her head vehemently. "I'm going to the wedding. I think it might be the best thing for me, Sokka. Have lots of babies too and soon."

"Um, well, I'll need to discuss that with Suki," he chuckled. "Look, I don't mean to sound all patronizing or whatever, but you will get over me. I'm not that great, right? And maybe you'll find someone and maybe you won't. But I know you're going to have a great life, Toph."

"Oh yeah; and how do you know that?"

"I know because you're awesome, Toph, and you deserve that great life." He put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Then he pulled her close and held her tight for a moment. "And anytime you need me, I'll be here."

His embrace was strong and warm and comforting. She'd gotten her hug after all.

* * *

They were married now. It was all official, the relationship between Sokka and Suki. _That_ had been a bit difficult to witness. Suki got the loving gaze. Suki got the lingering kiss. But Toph found herself smiling despite everything. Sokka was happy. And Sokka was her friend, a truly amazing friend. She should be happy too. And Toph discovered that she was.

She offered her congratulations to the couple, sincere ones. "So are you going to start on those babies tonight?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Toooph," Suki exclaimed.

Off somewhere else Mai shook her head and laughed. The earthbender was going to be just fine.


End file.
